


Please, don't leave me!

by RidTheDisease



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidTheDisease/pseuds/RidTheDisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is away on his many journeys.<br/>Lately, he travels a lot, lately.<br/>Although you are okay with his tight working schedule, you are bothered by all the travelling.<br/>Also you are worried that he works to much. whenever he is at home he sleeps or spends the rest of his time in his office working on some scrips.<br/>You hope that Tom can distract you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie night with Tom

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Fanfiction. I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language. Please tell me if i misspelled a word or used the wrong tense.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the Story. :)

Chapter 1 – Movie night with Tom

„ Thomas, my british king of the mysterious north! What are you doing this evening??  
 I have found the best movie of all time.The film is about Macbeth, it plays around the year 2000 ( or so) in a Techno-Rave-club!  
I think you're going to like it. So, what do you say.. Are you in?“

You text Tom after you struggle to find something to do. Ben is away on his many journeys.  
Lately, he travels a lot. He was in Malaysia and Monaco to see the Formula 1 and do some interviews there. After that he was in Poland und Germany.  
Although you are okay with his tight working schedule, you are bothered by all the travelling.  
Also you are worried that he works to much. whenever he is at home he sleeps or spend the rest of his time in his office working on some scrips.  
You hope that Tom can distract you.

After a couple of minutes you hear your phone ring. „ Pure Imagination“ from Charlie and the Chocolate Cactory. He stole your phone and programmed it, so you know it's him.

„Thomas. How lovely to hear you gorgeous voice. How are you?“

„You really are weird. Really. HAHA mhm I'm good .. very good actually.  
Although I have an interview tomorrow morning and its basically in the middle of the night. How are you?“

„Same old.. Same old... So you're comming over tonight?“

„The movie sounds terrible but it caught my attention. So I am in. I need to look over some scrips but i can be at your place at 9pm. Is that okay?“

„More than okay. Can you bring our dinner? I'll organize the drinks?“

„ Sounds like a deal! Any special Wishes for dinner?“

„No, you decide. Surprise me!“

„Alright, see you then. … ohh and (Y/N) ?!  
My british King of the mysterious north? Really?!“

„ I knew I could get you with that!! Bye Thommy“

You hang up and make your way towards your bedroom. Dress Code of this special movie night was always: Joggers and Shirt.

Tom and you are very close friends. You first met him after a play of yours. You went to Rada like him and he saw you in a pub after the show. You went our with some cast members to celebrate the succefull first show. He spottet you and came up to you to say that he really liked the show and your perfomance. You two endet up in a deep conversation about literature and music. You became friends that night. Since then you hang out together as much as possible. And your special Movie night was your favourite part. It always means a good trash film and lots of Junk Food.

You go into the bedroom to get some joggers and a shirt out of the closet.  
The second you pull your shirt over your head you hear the doorbell. You look over to your alarm clock. It says 7.35 pm.

You sigh and run down the stairs to open the door.  
In front of the door stands a wide grinning Tom Hiddleston. In his left Hand he has 2 large pizzas and in his right hand he carries a bag with something that smells like chinese.

 

„ Tom, I thought you said you have to work before you could come over.“

I did, didn't I. I got bored so here I am. “

He tournes around to look at you with a worried face. " It's okay, right? You're not busy. 

„ More than okay, Thomas.“ you laugh.

„ Argh, Don't call me Thomas. .. So, Shall I put this into the kitchen then?“

He says as he looks at the food in his hands and makes his way into the kitchen to put the food on the plaids.

„Tom, who should eat all this? It's just you and me, remember. Or did you invite somebody?“

You look at the mountain of food on your kitchen table. Tom just smiles and carries the plaids into the living room.  
He puts the plaids on the table and throws himself on the sofa, leaving no room for you to sit.  
You look at him and throw a pillow in his face.

„ Alright, alright! I let you sit on the sofa.“ he says in his fake annoyed voice before he smiles that famous smile of his.

„Thank you, Thomas!“ You say as you start the Movie.

It's quite horrible, as you expected it. You got it from the supermarkt for 2 Pounds and you thought it might be good for these movie nights.  
Tom, the Shakespear expert himself, couldn't stop complaining about the film. He couldn't believe he agreed to that.

After the movie was finished you take the DVD out of the DVD-Player and throw it theatrically in the dustbin.

„That was horrible!“ You say as you sit back down.

„Yapp, it was! Where do you find all this movies? Really, you're like a magnet to bad films.“

He pours himself another glas of vine.

 

„Have you heard from Ben? Has he called?“ Tom asks after a short pause.

You sigh:“ No, but i read he is attending the Hay Festival this weekend, I think he is coming home.“ You let out a broken-hearted laugh.

„He didn't tell you? Thats odd, it's so unlike him.“ Tom looks down at his socks.

After a moment he looks up at you and sees that you have started to cry.  
„I'm sorry I didn't meant to … I'm...  (Y/N)… I'm sorry.“

He says as he puts his arms around you. You know Tom for over 4 years now, but you never cried infront of him. He always thought of you as a very strong person, so he is even more concerned.

„Never say die. Everything is going to be fine.“ He tries to compfort you.

You try to control yourself but by the time his arms comes around you, you are a sobbing mess.

 

You don't talk – You don't want to talk - You can't talk.

 

It feels good to be held by somebody.

„I'm sorry!“ You try to say but it only came as a whisper out of your mouth.

„ Hey, you don't have to be sorry. It's okay to just let go sometimes.“

„Did Ben call you?“ You ask and Tom nods.

„Yes, yesterday. He told me about the trips to Monaco. And also about the Porsche museum he visited.“

You can't believe that he talked to everybody, except you - his girlfriend!

„Why am I the only person he ignores! Why? What have I done?“

Tom started to answer but you cut him of.

„He doesn't talk to me like he once did. He's always on the road and when he is at home he sleeps or locks himself in his office to work on some scrips.I don't know what to do, Tom. I'm not a part is his life anymore. It seems like he wants to break up with me. But why can't he just say it then.“

You continued. New tears are filling your eyes. Tom instantly tightens his grip on your shoulder.

„I have to google him if I want to know where he is or what he is doing on in the moment.  
I'm his girlfriend, Tom. I... I don't know.... I can't do this anymore. I love him.. I love him so much but this is killing me.“

With your last statement you burry your face in your hands.  
Tom wants to say something but struggled to find the right words.

Finally he says: „He loves you. He really does. Everytime we talk he talks about you and how perfect you are. He always says that he finally found the one!  
He is overworked right now. I don't know why he travels so much lately nor do i know why he doesn't talk to you. But I do know that he is in love with you and it would break him to loose you.“

You try to say something but Tom lifts his hand, signaling that he hasn't finished yet.

„What he does to you is mean and you clearly don't deserve something like that.  
I don't know why he behaves like that. He needs to explain this by himself. But please, don't give up on him. He would be lost without you... . You two need each other. I wish I have such a relationship like you have. I haven't found my soulmate yet. But you did. Don't throw this away.“

You look at Tom as he tries to compfort you with his words.

„What should I do? I have tried everything. I talked to him but he didn't listen. I don't want this to end but I'm desperate.“

„I know!“ Tom says. He opens his mouth to say something but instead he sighs and hugs you tightly.

 

Your gaze falls on the clock of the DVD-PLAYER. It says 1.15 am.

You look at Tom.

„You have an interview tomorrow, well in a few hours.“

Now he looks towards the DVD-PLAYER.

„ Yes, but it is alright!“ he says.

„ No, you need to get some sleep.“

„(Y/N), Really it's okay.“ He assures you. You shake you head in protest.

„No, Tom. Go home. You need the sleep, please. I'm okay“

„Fine“ he sighs, „ But if you need me, call me. I'll be here in a minute.!  
I'll come back tomorrow evening after filming, okay?“

You nod:“ Thank you, Tom. For everything!“

You hug him one last time before he walks home.  
You close the door and go straight to bed.

While you are crying youself to sleep, Tom lies awake in his bed thinking about the things you have said.  
After a couple of minutes he takes his phone from the nightstand and begins to type.


	2. You need to come home!

„ Ben! You are in serious trouble.  
I had a movie night with (Y/N). Remember her? Your girlfriend!  
She is a mess, Ben. She cried her eyes out because of you. She will probabaly cry herself to sleep.  
She said, she read on the Internet that you are attending the Hay Festival and that you might come home. What is wrong with you? Why don't you talk to her anymore. She thinks you cut her out of you life. She thinks you want to break up with her but don't have the guts to do it.  
If you want to break up with her, get it over with. Because this killes her. You will break her if you continue this. I have never seen her cry before, Ben. Never in the 4 years.  
She was a sobbing mess, today.  
You know she was always fine with your tight work schedule but all this traveling lately isn't normal. It isn't healthy for your relationship … and for you. Slow down a bit, please!  
And talk to your girlfriend. I'm really worried about her.  
Bye, Tom!“

Tom puts his phone down and tries to get some sleep.

He wakes up by the sound of his phone. One look tells him it's Benedict, a second look tells him it's 4.49 am. 

„Hello?“, he answers his phone. His voice is full of sleep.

„Tom? TOM! I can't reach her. I called her over and over again. I'm worried. Tom, please. You need to help me! PLEASE!“

„Ben, it's almost 5 am. She turned her phone of, I saw her doing it.“ Tom sits up in his bed and leans himself against the headboard.

„Why did she do this? Tom, what happened yesterday? I don't want to break up with her. I have never said something like that. She means everything to me. Tom, did she mentioned that she wants to break up with me?“

Tom could her Bens weak and cracky voice, he is crying.

„Ben, honestly, I don't know. She loves you but she can't understand you. Why you don't talk to her and why you travel so much, lately. And when you're home you hide in your office.  
What is this all about? You break her with this.“

Tom hears a muffled sob over the phone and sighs.

„Ben, listen.“ He continues. „Can you come home? You need to come home and talk to her.“ 

„I already booked a flight, I'll be in London at 11am or so.“ Ben says. „I have to be at the Hay Festival on Friday. I fear I can't cancel it “

„Okay. Today is Monday, so you have a full week to fix this." Tom says. „I need to get ready, I have an interview with the morning show in 1 ½ hours.“

„Okay, and Tom, thank you. Really, Thank you! You opened my eyes.“

„It's okay .. Don't screw it up. Or I will punch you in the dick. ….. Bye.“

„Bye“

Tom and Ben hang up and Tom starts to geht ready for his interview.


	3. Don't leave.

You wake up the next morning, well basically ist noon and you feel terrible from all the crying last night.

You get out of bed and make your way towards the kitchen. Something to eat might cheer you up, you think.

 

As you go down the stairs you hear the keys in the front door and in the next second Benedict stands in the hallway.

His eyes are red and puffy and you can tell that he has been crying.

You didn't know that Tom and Ben had talked the other night.

"Ben?" You say surprised. " What happend? Are you okay?"

You step forward but Ben takes a step back and  just looks at you. After a second he graps you roughly and hugs you tight. You gasp in surprise. He doesn't let go of you and now you can imagine that Tom must have called Ben after he left.,

 

You put your arms around his waist and you feel him tense up immediately. It seems like he wants to make sure that you are going anywhere. He starts to sob and you can feel his warm tears streaming down your neck.

After a Moment you try to break away but Ben tightens his grip on you and whispers (more to himself than to you). 

"Don't... don't go. Please."

"Ben, I can't breath!" you say. and he immediately let go of you.

"I'm sorry. I didn't.. I'm ... sorry!" His gaze goes down toward the wooden floor.

You cup his cheeks with you hands to get him to look at you but his eyes are fixed to the floor.

"Ben, look at me." He oblige and started instantly sobbing again as he looks into your worried eyes.

" Calm down. Ben, please, calm down. Go and sit in the living room. I'll be right there, I just get me a cup of tea. Do you want one?"

He nods. He can't talk right now.

You let go of him and make your way towards the kitchen.

 

You returne a couple of minutes later with two steaming Cups of your favourite fruit tea.

You hand one cup to, now standing, Ben. He stood up as you entered the living room. It sounds weird but the tea comforts you.

 

You both sit down on the Sofa and an uncomfortable silence surrounds you as you sip your tea.

 

Finally Ben starts to talk.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). Tom called me yesterday and told me about your ... mhm.. your.."

"Break down?!" you say while you studying your tea.

" Ehm, yes...", Ben says hesitantly.

"I can't explain myself. I don't know why I acted like that. I wish I could give you a good explanation. It would make this easier but I can't. I just.. I don't know, felt the urge to travel. It sounds weird but I had the Feeling that I needed to see more of the world. I'm sorry, I really am.

I Need you. With all this travelling it's nice to come home to you. To be together with the woman I love. But it seems that  I underestimated the stresses and strains of a travel. I didn't want to suspend you.

I know I did you wrong and you don't deseve such a behavior. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. I hope you can forgive me.

I want you in my life. Forever. I can be myself around you. I don't have to pretend, I can be as dorky as I want when you are around. You don't judge me and please don't start to judge me, now."

Ben couldn't look at you while he was talking. He is fumbling with the hem of his Shirt and is clearly anxious of your reaction.

 

You look at him for a while. He Looks scared and nervous. He obviously hasn't slept and his hair are in a curly mess.

You turn his head wirh your hand and rest it on his cheek.

 

"Ben, please, look at me." You say in a soft voice but he just shakes his head and says with a small voice.

"I can't... please, forgive me!"

"Ben, look at me" you repeat. Your voice is still soft, with a hint of anxiety. He Looks at you and sees that you have started to cry during his little speach. He also sees the pain in your eyes.

 

"Thank you, Benedict!" You say and earn a confused look from the man infront of you.

"Thank you, for trying to explain your feelings to me. And I think I know what is going on." You continue.

"You feel restless. You feel that you Need something to do. You can't just calm yourself down and thats why you can't move Forward with the Scrips on your desk. There is so much going on in you mind that you Need to move, you Need to do something.

A bit like Sherlock Holmes when he is not on a case.

I'm not mad at you because you didn't know You didn't know what These Feeling deep inside of you mean. You didn't do this on purpose.."

Ben looks at you and tries to Progress the words you have just said. He Looks confused but nods. "I think you are right." he says in a still quiet voice.

"And I want to help you that you can calm down a bit. Because you Need to calm down. I'm worried that it's going to be to much at one Point. I would never forgive myself if you collapse and I didn't do anything to help you."

 

Ben got teary eyes, now. "I promise I'll try to slow down."

You smile at him and hug him. It seems like he relax a bit but his words tells a different Story.

"Don't leave me. I Need you, (Y/N). Please"

"I love you and I'll be there for you whenever you Need me.I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to and if you want me to stay I'll stay."

"YES!" Ben nearly screams in you face. "I'm sorry. I mean, yes, I want you to stay. I love you so much!"

" I love you, too."

You stare into each others eyes for a Moment before you pull him into a passionate kiss.

You spend the rest of the evening on the Sofa in the arms of each other.

 

Later that evening you hear the doorbell.

" Are you expecting anybody?" Ben ask you as he gets up to answer the door,

" No, I don't!" You reply but stay on the Sofa.

Ben opens the door and a concernd and angry looking Tom is Standing on the doorstep.

"Are you guys crazy! "He screams which make you jump.

You ran into the hallway.

"Tom?!"

"Yes, it's me. I'm sitting at home worried as fuck and trying to get one of you on the phone. Both of your phones are off. Why are your phones off??!! I thought you killed each other! " He continues screaming. His face bright red from the effort of screaming.

Ben and you avert your eyes towards the floor and say in Union: " Sorry, Tom."

Tom Looks at you for a second, fascinated by how equal you and Ben sometimes behave.

"You both are impossible." He says to himself before he starts to laugh.

Ben and you are confused but Tom just says:" So, I guess you have talked and settled things. I'm happy that you are well."

Tom stays over for dinner and leaves late that evening glad that things are okay again.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
